1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital cordless telephone system and, more particularly, to a digital cordless telephone system that provides improved incoming/outgoing and handover services.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of mobile communications, the demand for personal mobile communication devices has been increasing in recent years. In particular, cordless telephones used in cordless telephone networks have been in widespread use. Generally, cordless telephone networks are designed for mobile radio coverage over relatively small distances. The earliest cordless telephone was a CT0 (Cordless Telephone) of 46/49 MHz which operated in an analog mode. This was followed by a CT1 (1st generation Cordless Telephone) of 900 MHz. A digital cordless telephone system known as a CT2 or CT-2 (2nd generation Cordless Telephone) was subsequently developed. CT-2 systems are manufactured by Dassault Corporaton in France and by GPT Corporation in Great Britain.
The CT-2 system by Dassault is restricted in its services for users because it can provide only incoming call service based on a manual location-registration, and is incapable of providing handover services. Compared with the Dassault CT-2, CT-2 systems produced by GPT may provide better incoming/outgoing and handover services. However, the GPT system presents users with limited services due to its peculiar construction which employs a paging network.